A. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a modular container system for creating block-shaped room modules for living or working purposes, which are disposed next to and on top of one another.
B. Description of the Related Art
Office containers of the type stated are used everywhere where fixed, non-mobile facilities are considered not to be cost-effective or economical. Containers of the aforementioned type are particularly intended for being able to make livable space available quickly and flexibly, for example for use as office space, hospital rooms, operating rooms, and the like. Usually, such containers are block-shaped, pre-finished room modules that are combined, next to one another and stacked, on site, to produce a structure.
It is a disadvantage of the known container systems that they cannot be modified and can only be adapted with difficulty to changed spatial concepts. This requires keeping different container types on hand, causing long idle times. This is particularly true for custom-made containers. In the end result, use of materials, capital tie-up, and the demand for storage space are high. Transport of the containers is uneconomical, since enclosed spaces must be transported, which require a large loading area and frequent trips. Furthermore, strong cranes are needed for lifting, loading, and setting down the containers in the storage area and on the site.
It is therefore the task of the invention to propose a modular container system that allows cost-advantageous storage, simple transport, fast assembly/disassembly, and flexible and variable setup and dismantling.